Daughter of Gaea
by Cap of Invisibility
Summary: The daughter of Gaea? Yes, but a half-blood daughter of Gaea. Read as you see her perspective of The Lightning Thief. She is one of the most powerful half bloods in the world and must help solve her's and Percys problems. She meets Annabeth Chase one of her new best friends and also meets another friend of her own. I DON'T OWN PJO. I just have Chapter 1 so far! Please Enjoy!
1. Hey Grover?

**Daughter of Gaea (The Daughter of Gaea's pov. of The Lightning Theif) **

**I DO NOT OWN PJO RICK RIORDAN DOES**

The last thing I knew there was a knock on the door. It burst open and there stood Grover, one of Percy's friends. He was panting and I was wondering what was wrong. He looked straight at Sally (Percy's Mom) and her face lit up with fear. They changed expressions for a minuet before Grover finally decided to say "Get in the car now." He said it as calmly as possible but for some reason I was thinking "This dude is crazy what the heck is wrong!" I almost said it out loud but then Sally threw me and Percy out the door. That brought me back to reality because i almost fell flat on my face but Percy caught my arm and dragged me along.

We went straight to Smelly Gabe's stupid car. I hated that guy. Right before we left on our vacation all he said was "Not a scratch on my car Jackson." Oh I hated him. But we were even because he hated me and Percy just as much.

I realized I was in the car and I tried to think about what was going on. We had left from our school field trip everything seemed normal. The only odd thing was maybe the weather and the fact that Percy had looked pretty shacked up. I don't know what had happened but the good thing is that he got in trouble and I backed him up (not that he needed it he was doing pretty good by himself) which is why we both got sent home early. I finally got to see Sally. I hadn't seen her in forever. She took us to Montauk Beach. We had just settled in to our cabin and then BAM! Grover's here and were leaving.

Thats when it hit me. Why was Grover here anyway. Sally shot me a look and I got pale real fast. We were being chased. I didn't know what or who it was, but I knew they weren't after me. They were after Percy. Okay, first I need to tell you something. You might want to sit down.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
Daughter of Gaea's POV

Let's start from before I was born. My father, who was Daedalus, was the first demigod to fight Gaea. He was claimed to be the smartest man in the world and would use his inventions to defeat Gaea. When he faced her, her beautiful face caught his attention. She had beautiful eyes that looked like freshly cut grass and the darkest burgundy brown hair. My idiotic father took pity on her and put her in a sleep where she could never be woken. (LOL) In that sleep I was born. Don't ask me how but here I am. Deal with it.

My father cared nothing for me, but Daedalus's mother did. She knew I had a future to help the gods so Athena brought me to Percy's home and told them I needed adopted. The goddess Athena later sent me dreams or nightmares explaining everything about my past. She told me about Camp Half-Blood and all greek mythology. At the time when Athena took me in I was 10 and alone. I thought she was a nice lady and I trusted her. She led me in the right direction, but later like all gods, went away with her snooty little self and forgot that I even existed.

With Percy and his mom Sally, I went to school like a regular 12 year old. One of our friends was Grover. He had crutches which helped me immediately recognize him as Percy's satyr. Yes, Percy was a half-blood. Athena told me that in my dreams, but what she didn't tell me is who his godly parent was. It was probably best for my safety but he must have been powerful. She told be about a prophecy where a child of the Big 3 came and saved or destroyed Olympus. It couldn't be him could it? No. I won't think about that. Anyway, thats my past and what happened today got me worried too. What monster was chasing us? Even though I have a very powerful scent I don't know my powers from Gaea. Most monsters have thought I was a mistake and ignored me because there are no daughters of Gaea apparently. They're wrong.

Percy had looked worried today. I knew we had both got suspended (shocker huh?) but I knew he wasn't telling me something I looked over and he wouldn't meet my eyes. Another thought occurred to me right at that second. Where were we going? If a monster was chasing us, I had a pretty good idea of where we were headed. Camp Half-Blood.

PERCY'S POV

I wouldn't meet Cassiel's eyes. What had happened today? Mr. Brunner gave me a pen, that all of a sudden turned into a sword! vaporized after turning into some beast. Now… Now what? I looked back. I suddenly got pale. There was a 10ft gloomy figure coming after us out of the fog. I tapped Cassiel on the shoulder and she looked back too. I thought she was going to pass out. I whispered "What is is?" She replied with a wince. I've never seen her this scared. She always had a brave smile on her face. Her name was Cassiel Dunamis and Dunamis meant "strong" in greek. ( I knew that from Mr. Brunner my greek mythology teacher). Her dark hair and determined green eyes seemed to make her look well… different. She had a splash of freckles across her nose. It was like somebody threw mud at her face and when she washed it off, some of it stayed. She kept tapping her foot. I couldn't blame her because she had ADHD just like me. Although I knew she didn't have dyslexia. First of all, she told me. Second of all, she loved to read. All the time.

To get back to the point, where were we going? I could've told Cassiel about my day but suddenly I was thrown onto Grover in the front seat. Cassiel was caught by her seat belt and cried out like she had broken a rib. I stared to get up but my head was going 100 miles an hour. I practically screamed at my mom "Get out and open the door!" I didn't mean to be so harsh. She replied back "It's stuck!" That when I thought about what had thrown us. What was going on.


End file.
